Jimmy De Santa
James "Jimmy" De Santa (born March 17, 1993) is a character in Grand Theft Auto V appearing as one of the main characters in the game and the tritagonist in Michael De Santa's storyline. While not exactly antagonistic, he has done a few questionable acts thought the game. Jimmy is the son to Michael De Santa and Amanda De Santa and the younger brother of Tracey De Santa. Role in Grand Theft Auto V Jimmy De Santa is first introduced in the mission Franklin and Lamar where he purchases an SUV from a dealership owned by Simeon Yetarian where he racially insults him only because he wanted to scam the latter into buying an SUV for him where one of Yeterian's workers Lamar Davis confronts him about this and Jimmy backs off. Later in the mission "Complications" Yetarian has Franklin Clinton repossess the SUV Jimmy has bought from him earlier by breaking into the De Santa residence while Franklin was able to get the care from the house Micheal suddenly appears and holds Franklin at gunpoint and forces him to drive into the dealership where Micheal assults Yeterian and threatens him with more violence if he attempts to scam Jimmy again. Later in the mission "Father/Son" Jimmy attempts to sell Micheal's Yacht without his permission for drug money but it is stolen instead and he is kidnapped as a result he tells Michael that he attempted to sell the yacht Micheal with the help of Franklin chase the Yacht down on a highway they rescue Jimmy buy Amanda's car engine breaks down, causing them to lose the Yacht much to the sadness and disappointment of Michael who then hitches a ride in a taxi and leaves Jimmy with Franklin who the latter fixes Amanda's car at Los Santos Customs Franklin then drives Jimmy home. In "Daddy's Little Girl" while Jimmy is playing video games much to Michael's annoyance which leads to an argument between Michael and Jimmy ending with Michael smashing his TV Michael tries to bond with Jimmy by going on a bike ride in Vespucci Beach, at this point he tells Michael that Tracey is partying on the yacht with her friends and porn producers. Furious, Michael dives into the sea and swims towards the yacht. when Michael, Tracey, and Jimmy meet up at the beach Michael suggest driving them home but refused Tracey furiously leaves Michael to get a cab and Jimmy joins her in leaving Michael. In "Fame or Shame" Jimmy appeared to get his block of weed however Michael snatches it away from home causing Jimmy to call his father an "asshole" leading to another argument which ends when Amanda intervenes and yells at the both of them and and the sudden arrival Trevor Phillips, whom he and Michael haven seen each other in nearly a decade. Jimmy tells his father and Trevor that Tracey is auditioning for Fame or Shame at the Maze Bank Arena, Michael and Trevor leave to go get Tracey. Jimmy does his worst in the mission "Did Somebody Say Yoga?" after arguing with Amanda, Michael attempts to bond with Jimmy yet again however Jimmy insists on meeting one of his friends for a drug deal, Michael insists on coming along much to Jimmy's anger and chagrin, they go to Burger Shot and Jimmy picks up a supply of weed and a "special drink", on the way home Jimmy tricks his father into drinking it, Jimmy then reveals that he had his friend make the drink for him, spiking the drink with PCP for Michael to drink it with him becoming high. Jimmy then proceeds to open the door of the drivers seat and then throws Michael's body, then stealing his car, telling him he is moving out of the house with $3000 dollars withdrawn from Michael's bank account, and leaves his body in the middle of the street and drives away. Later, it's mentioned in Amanda's note to Michael that Jimmy told her that he took drugs while driving, in which he obviously lied to his mother about the previous incident. Jimmy then appears in his own mission "Parenting 101," where he is kidnapped by a bunch of nerds for trolling them on the internet. Michael finds Jimmy and frees him from the nerds and then takes him back to the Richman Hotel. While they are going to the hotel, Jimmy explains to his father what is trolling, much to Michael's disgrace. Description Appearance Jimmy is a redheaded, slightly overweight young man of medium height, shorter than the rest of his family and other characters. He has a tattoo with the word "entitled" on his neck. He wears a red and black Fruntalot jersey, with "07" on the back and a white undershirt, a pair of grayish blue jeans with red, black and white sneakers and a silver necklace to match. Personality Jimmy is an extremely slothful and dumb teenager. He is always loyal to his family, as his only goal is to make his father Michael to be proud of him by any way he can find, yet, he is dimwitted because of the reason that all he does is playing video games, especially the fictional video game "Righteous Slaughter 7" and smoking marijuana. However, he can be serious and even threatening, when he for instance hold Laslow in hostage along Michael. He also does not fear to confront his hot-headed father and gets along Trevor, whom is known for his explosive behavior, very well. In spite of his idiocy, Jimmy can be tricky and even successfully manipulated his father into drugging himself in order to flee with his mother and sister, however he later regretted it when he discovered Fabien's true colors. Trivia *Jimmy De Santa is the first character in the GTA series to play video games. *Similarly to Franklin Clinton, he likes rap and R&B music. Navigation Category:Dimwits Category:GTA Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Addicts Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Brainwashers Category:Cheater Category:Comic Relief Category:Criminals Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Incompetent Category:Insecure Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Necessary Evil Category:On & Off Category:Perverts Category:Redeemed Category:Related to Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoat Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Weaklings